How many Basses remain?
by Belllleee
Summary: Chuck gets shot and Lily does everything she can to be with him, even if it ends her marraige. Chuck and Blair are still split but Nate and Serena are still on! Lots of Lily and Chuck and heaps of Chair and Serante.
1. Chapter 1

In my story Eva didn't save Chuck and he was in a hospital in Prague, he had slept with Jenny in NY and S+B where living the good life in Paris.

I don't own any characters mentioned.

It was Friday night and Rufus Humphrey was coming home after a day at his Brooklyn gallery. His wife Lillian Bass Humphrey lived on the Upper East Side and was considered practically Upper East Side royalty. As Rufus was riding up the elevator he couldn't help but think about Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass is Lily's step-son and he slept with his little girl Jennifer Humphrey, he tried to shake the thought as he entered his penthouse. He was looking for Lily when he suddenly heard tears from their bedroom, Rufus walked in to see Lily in an emotional wreck and was crying and saying Chucks name.

"What's wrong, Lils" asked Rufus

Lily just gave him a sad look and said "That was a hospital in Prague, Charles is in the hospital, he was... shot"

"Lily how can you even care about how he is after what he did to Jenny?" Rufus had anger in his voice and he realised that he was yelling at his wife.

"How can you even talk about that? My son has just been shot and i have no idea about his condition" Lily was telling him as she was quickly packing the things that she would need for the next couple of weeks into a suitcase.

"Lils please promise me that you arn't going to see Chuck?" Rufus tried to give his wife a pleading look

Lily just stared at her husband "He is my son i should already be there, I have to go to him"

Rufus got Lilys hand and made her stare up at him "Lily if you go after Charles you and I are over, after what he did to Jenny neither you or I should be there to help him"

Lily just looked into Rufus' eyes and then saw that he meant it. If she went after Chuck then her and Rufus would be nonexistent, but if she stayed with Rufus she would never forgive herself for abandoning her child. Lily just looked down to the floor and said " Rufus you can't make me chose anything over my children, I love him and if you loved me then you wouldn't give me an ultimatum. But if you should know that i would always choose Charles." For that last part of the sentence she looked up at Rufus and said it to him confidently.

"Lily you realise this is the end for us, don't you?"

Lily nodded in agreement and was starting down the stairs when she turned around and said " Rufus i want you out of my house before i return home with my son, take what you brought with you and nothing that i or my money has bought for you" she then took off her wedding ring and gave it to him. "The papers will be drawn up this week." She then turned and headed down the stairs and got on the phone arranging for her limo and the Bass jet to take her to go and see her son.

Lily was walking through the hospital and all she could remember was when Bart died. She never felt like that before, it felt like something that she had loved, cared about and married was gone. She couldn't let the same thing happen to Charles. She sighed and then went to find the reception desk.

"My son is here, he is Charles Bass and i am his mother Lillian Bass. I want to make sure my son has the best care available here and I would like him to be able to seek medical attention from New York as soon as possible, how does 1 million US sound?" Lily just took out her check book and a pen to write the hospital a cheque so that her son could be cared for and he could be healthy. She then asked the nurse to show her to Chucks room. Lily was fighting back tears that where threatening to poor down her eyes every second she got closer to seeing Chuck. The nurse finally got to the room after what seems like an eternity, Lily dismissed her and tried to compose herself before seeing her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned.

"Ohh Charles, Lily whispered" as she walked slowly to the side of his bed and placed his hand in her own, she was looking at a lifeless body, but she only had the machines as assurance that he was still alive. He had bruises all over his body and a broken arm, his torso was exposed showing his scar from the bullet wound. Lily had herself composed for too long and she just burst out in tears while still grasping onto Chucks hand, as if it were the only way to keep him here with her.

Lily cried until she was exhausted and finally fell asleep.

She awoke two hours later to a nurse that was checking in on her son. She then realised that she had to call Serena and Eric and tell them what happened and then she thought, Blair. Blair would want to know about Chuck but should she tell her, Lily knew Serena would be here as soon as she could and would have to explain it to Blair, so she confidently decided that she would tell Serena and Serena could choose whether or not to tell Blair, though she strongly hopped that she would. Blair and Chuck had something special, even though he has put her through an enormous amount of suffering and pain. Lily picked up her phone and called Eric first, she explained to Eric everything that she knew, she had spoken to the doctors and they didn't tell her much that she already didn't know. Chuck got shot and broke his arm on his fall, the bruises are from him being beaten, the rest of this story would have to wait until the anaesthetics where off and Chuck regains consciousness. After hanging up with Eric Lily felt better that someone else knew, he was already packing and she agreed to have one of the Bass jets to come and pick him up. She then dialled Serena's number.

"Serena?" Lily asked knowing that it would be early in the morning for her.

"Hello, Mum is this you?" Serena's voice was slurred and Lily had apparently woken her daughter up from sleep

"Serena i need you to stay calm, but Chuck has been shot and is in Prague, I am with him now." Lily was nervous as she told Serena this, realising that she hadn't been nervous over anything in a long time, and it wasn't a good feeling. Her eyes wondered to Chucks body and she brushed a piece of his hair back.

"Mum! Mum!" Serena was saying bringing Lily back to her conversation with her daughter."Are you there"

"Yes Serena, I am here. I know you are on your vacation but it would mean a lot to me if you could come, I also know that you are with Blair and i think you should tell her. If she doesn't want to come then don't force her, please, but I think it might be beneficial for Charles to have her here and it would mean a lot to me, so can you see what you can do? Lily enquired.

"Of course mum, anything for you. So.. Um. Have the doctors said anything about his condition? Is he okay, I mean is he going to.. um... well you know-

"Serena sweetheart Charles is going to be fine, we are going to help him through this, together as a family. He has a broken arm and bruises over a third of his body. The gun shot missed his stomach but not by much, the doctors say he will be fine, but he is under heavy anaesthetics and won't likely be awake for the next two days or so." Lily said as the Chucks doctor walked into the room. "Serena, I have to go, the doctor just walked in, i love you and please be strong, call me when you are ready to go, I already have a jet on the way to Paris."

Lily hung up the phone with her daughter and then turned to the doctor. "How is he going?" Lily asked barely taking her eyes of Chuck to acknowledge the doctor.

"He is going to be fine"

Lily sighed in relief knowing that her son would be okay. Her mind rushed with so many different questions. How long until he wakes up? When can i take him home? Will he be okay once he wakes up? The doctor realised that she still looked stressed and told her that if she had any questions he would be on standby 24/7. He turned to leave the room but then Lily called out. He quickly closed the door and turned to face Lily. She took a deep breathe and then asked, "Will he be okay?" The Doctor then nodded and she was glad that he seemed like he genuinely meant it. She then started to talk to the doctor about Charles medication, when she felt the hand she was holding move slightly.

"Chuck?" Lily called out although it seemed like he was still asleep. She then turned to the doctor for explanation.

" The anaesthetic must be wearing off, which is good. Since he hasn't screamed in agony yet it seems like the pain is subsiding. He should be awake by tomorrow." The doctor explained.

Lily sighed and then turned back to her sons limp body which looks like it has a little bit more colour then it did when she first arrived. For the next two hours she sat by Chucks bedside and just stared at him, she accidently looked at her watch and then realised it was still New York time and that she should be in a board meeting. She quickly called her office and requested that her secretary put her on loudspeaker in the boardroom. She was scared about what the board would say about her situation, after all she had no idea about how to handle this. This was her late husband's company and she wasn't a business women. She then kept an even voice while speaking. She told the board about Chucks situation and they all understood her absence, she had a few important meetings coming up that would determine the purchasing of some new properties but she asked the board to cover, and they gladly accepted. She then requested that she be on loud speaker during their board meetings so that she could keep posted on their progress, they all agreed and even said they would each call her once a day with status updates, but won't talk long so she could spend her time with her son.

By the time Lily was off the phone Eric had arrived at the hospital. Lily heard a knock at the door and was startled on who it could be, but then she turned around and saw that it was Eric, she quickly got up and her and her son embraced for what seemed like forever. Eric then looked down at his step-brothers body and just whispered "Chuck" almost as softly as Lily had.

Eric had noticed that Lily had barely ate or slept since this all started so he went down to the cafeteria to get her food, usually his mother would never dream of eating food from a place like that, but she was very hungry . Not that much of the food looked appetising Eric came back with a try filled with food and two bottles of water. After Lily ate her meal that made her want to throw up, she drank her water and then gripped Chucks hand and dossed of, after being promised by Eric that he would wake her if anything new happens or if Serena comes.

In Paris:

"Serena! How are you this morning? What are we off to do today?" Blair gushed out as she excitedly walked into Serena's room and sat on her bed. "Serena?" Blair just looked at her best friend who looked so sad and helpless that Blair just put her arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Bl-a-i-r" Serena managed to say throughout sobs.

"Yes S, i am here, what wrong sweetie, what happened?" Blair asked Serena

Serena got out of her best friends arms and tried to fight back the tears. She managed to say the explanation to her troubles with one simple word that made Blair flinch. Chuck.

"S i don't want to hear about him." Blair tried to sound convincing even though her heart was desperate for news about him._ Blair stop he slept with Jenny Humphrey you shouldn't care_. Blair tried to tell herself that she didn't care even though she really did.

"Blair i got a call from my mum in the middle of the night" Serena explained, she looked at Blair knowingly, unsure if she should continue and then finally decided to tell her. "Blair, my mum is in Prague because Chuck was shot three days ago."

Blair just looked at Serena with shock and horror. _Damn that Basshole, he knew what would make her come back to him. It was the perfect Chuck Bass scheme, she was Blair Warldorf and he was Chuck Bass, the only weakness she had ever had. _The person she loved was lying in Prague with a shot wound and she should be there. _No you shouldn't! He betrayed you and ruined everything that the two of you had together. _Blair suddenly realised that it didn't matter who he slept with or what he had done, just because they were not a couple doesn't mean she doesn't love him or care about him. They were friends since preschool and Chuck needs his friends right now, so Blair decided she would go to Prague to see her friend Chuck.

"B, B!" Serena said as she was shaking her best friends shoulder lightly. "Blair look at me" Blair finally snapped out of her thoughts and focused her attention back to Serena. "Blair my mum has already sent the Bass jet, it is on the way. If you don't want to come i understand, but Chuck needs us and my mum is worried sick about him. She thinks that you might be the only one to really help him after everything that he has been through. She said he wasn't awake yet but he will be by tomorrow. Blair I really want_"

Blair interrupted Serena before she could continue. "Serena, I want to go with you. I need to see him, to make sure he is okay. Just because our relationship didn't work out doesn't mean i don't care about him, as a friend i mean."

Serena just nodded and she started to pack her clothes while Blair went to her room to pack her things. Serena then picked up her phone, she had a few phone calls to make.

"Serena?" Lily asked as she answered the phone

"Mum it is me, i just told Blair about Chuck and she is packing her things right now. I am really worried about her mum, i don't know what this trip will do to her" Serena said with worry in her voice.

"Serena sweet heart it is going to be okay. Blair is a strong women and she understands what it would mean to Chuck for her to be here and help him through this. I know he has done terrible things, but these are very unique circumstances and there is no doubt in my mind that they will work this out."

"I know mum" Blair just walked in to Serena's room and Serena had to quickly get off the phone " Mum when is the jet going to be here? Ok i love you mum. Bye."

"Any news" asks Blair hopefully. Serena just shook her head and said "The Bass jet is here so all we need to do is finish packing and head to the airport."

"Good" said Blair " I am almost done packing i just need to pack a few more things and i am done."

Serena looked at Blair confused. "Blair we have been here for 3 days and you have already worn at least ten different outfits. How did you pack so quickly?"

Blair just looked at Serena and said "Well i am only packing for a couple of days. I just need to make sure that he is okay and in no pain and then i have to go S. "But Blair" Serena tried to interrupt. " No Serena he has hurt me to many times, i need him gone from my life forever. I know that is difficult since you are my best friend and his stepsister and that we will run into each other at social gatherings, but other than that my life is going to be Bass free."

"B, i know you. You can't say no to Chuck, there is always going to be more to it." Serena looked at to her friend when saying the truth. Blair was looking at the floor and then suddenly snapped her head up. "S i am not going to be weak to him anymore, i am not going to say that i don't love him because that isn't the truth, but i am going to try my best to get over him. I am not going to be weak to him anymore. Okay?"

"Okay." Serena agreed and then nodded.

Please review i want your opinions


End file.
